effectivelywildfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1461: Hot Stove Stirrings
Date November 25, 2019 Summary Ben Lindbergh and Sam Miller banter about what the Padres’ 2017 Rule 5 trio is up to now, the Mariners’ aggressive Evan White extension, how teams would distribute their spending if every player (amateur or pro) were a free agent but spending were capped at a percentage of MLB revenue, the just-announced All-MLB Team, the White Sox signing Yasmani Grandal, whether the early action on the free-agent market has been at all surprising or encouraging, and the results of Sam’s surveys about a “Baseball Genie” who grants fans of each team’s wishes, with a catch. Topics * Episode 1299 follow-up: What happened to the Padres' 2017 rule 5 picks? * Signs the Padres' strategy worked * Mariners' extension of Evan White * How would teams distribute salaries if there were no restrictions? * All-MLB team voting * When top free agents will sign * Yasmani Grandal signing * What statistics to include on an award voting page * Reviewing the voting results from Sam's survey about 'Baseball Genie' * Moneyball Athletics and recent postseason success * Seeing Alex Gordon try to score in the 2015 World Series * Miguel Cabrera * Mike Trout and Brandon Wood * Mariano Rivera and Gleyber Torres * Yordan Alvarez and Clayton Kershaw's October moments Intro The Jayhawks, "You Look So Young" Outro The Claypool Lennon Delirium, "Cricket and the Genie (Movement I, The Delirium)" Banter * Sam is on vacation but forgot to bring his microphone. * Sam and Ben discuss the decrease in audio quality and how Sam sounds like he did on the earlier episodes of the podcast when he recorded in his Honda Fit. Notes * Sam gives updates on the three rule 5 picks who the Padres carried on their roster in 2017. Allen Cordoba spent 2019 in high A and performed worse than he did in the majors. Luis Torrents spend the season in AA. Miguel Diaz split time between AA and AAA. * Ben and Sam agree that they want the players to have success but would prefer it is not with the Padres so that the team isn't rewarded for this strategy. * Evan White spent the season in AA and signed a six-year, $24 million contract extension with the Mariners. * The most lopsided results of Sam's 'Baseball Genie' survey was about the Oakland Athletics. 86% of respondents said they would trade the last five postseason appearances in exchange for the 2002 Moneyball team making the World Series. * 79% of respondents said they would give up Jorge Soler in exchange for seeing Alex Gordon try to score on his triple in the 2015 World Series. * 77% of Tigers fans aid they would give up Miguel Cabrera's triple crown in order for him to be a better player today. * There was a 50/50 split among fans as to whether they would have the Twins play an additional 27 years in the Metrodome in exchange for one playoff series win against the Yankees. Links * Effectively Wild Episode 1461: Hot Stove Stirrings * The Padres Are Reinventing Losing by Ben Lindbergh * Single-A to The Show? Padres turn Petco Park into a science lab by Sam Miller * The Future of Contract Extensions by Sam Miller * Evan White Gets Long-Term Security, Potetially Gives Up Millions by Kiley McDaniel * ESPN's 2019 All-MLB Team: A panel of voters selects the squad by Jeff Passan * 2019 All-MLB Team Voting * The Takes Are Still Hot, but MLB's November Stove Is As Cold As Ever by Ben Lindbergh * Putting Yasmani Grandal's value in the proper frame by Sam Miller * The MLB genie: One wish for fans of all 30 teams...with a catch by Sam Miller Category:Episodes